15 Vezes
by VenusHalation
Summary: [Fics do Mês VênusxKunzite] Série de drabbles, ficlets e one shots sem ligação nenhuma inspirados por temas diários alternados por 15 dias do mês de novembro de 2017.
1. Começo

**_Disclaimer: Como sempre, Sailor Moon não me pertence pq se pertencesse cê só iam ver SilMil._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a primeira pra quinzena VK 2017 (que com fé em deus eu vou conseguir completar dessa vez!). As fics vão ser postadas em dias alternados do mês de novembro com temas diferentes._**

* * *

 ** _Tema 1: Começo_**

"...And when the daylight comes I'll have to go but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close.  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own but tonight I need to hold you so close..."  
(Maroon 5 - Daylight)

"Venus sempre tinha tudo sob controle. ", pensou Minako, se jogando na cama. Depois da última reunião com suas amigas e o então recém casado casal de futuros monarcas, ficou claro que estava muito próximo o início de uma nova era, onde a utopia chamada Tóquio de Cristal, sonhada milhares de anos atrás, estava próxima de acontecer. Isso tirava Minako do chão e tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era que Vênus saberia o que fazer, como organizar cada canto, cada pessoa, cada poeirinha do reino.

Mas ela era Venus, não era?

Em parte, sim. Ela tinha a maioria das lembranças sobre sua vida anterior, mas era tão diferente do que ela havia se acostumado a ser nessa vida nova. Era Vênus, deusa do amor e da beleza, guardiã da princesa da lua, detentora da espada sagrada, mas ao mesmo tempo, não era. Era só Minako, uma garota interessada por moda, rapazes bonitos e em ser famosa. Tinha sonhos e desejos como qualquer outro ser humano tentando construir sua carreira e estabilidade emocional, mas com o adendo de cuidar de uma princesa reencarnada de séculos atrás.

Ela havia chegado em casa, tomado um banho e se jogado na cama, nem se lembrava como. Estava tudo confuso demais, conflitante demais, Minako não tinha a menor ideia de como conduziria a liderança de tudo. De alguma forma, mesmo que soubesse que este dia chegaria, ainda não estava preparada.

\- Mina? – Saitou bateu na porta encostada, tirando a guerreira do transe onde os olhos estavam fixos ao teto.

\- Que ideia é essa!? – Ela se sentou na cama rapidamente e observou o rapaz segurando duas canecas pelas asas em uma das mãos – quer me matar do coração!?

\- Você não voltou para cozinha depois do banho, fiz chocolate quente para você – sentou-se na beirada da cama, estendendo a caneca fumegante.

\- Oh... Obrigada – Minako cheirou o vapor doce e olhou para a janela.

Fora do apartamento, as ruas intermináveis de Tóquio brilhavam em seu esplendor tecnológico: Letreiros, casas, carros e a inconfundível Torre de Tóquio, cenário de tantas de suas batalhas, faziam contraste com a luz da lua lá fora. Ocorreu a Minako que, talvez, as coisas seriam diferentes depois de tudo, muito diferentes mesmo.

\- Está tudo bem? – Saitou estalou os dedos da mão livre na frente do olhar perdido dela.

\- Hein? O que? - balançou a cabeça.

\- Minako, o que está havendo?

\- Nada – deu de ombros dando um gole demorado no chocolate.

\- Você não costuma ficar tão distraída, pelo menos não assim – riu lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que vira a garota perder a atenção com coisas como programas de televisão pastelão, jogos e revistas de moda.

\- É sério, não é nada – não sabia muito bem se queria falar sobre aquilo.

\- Bom, eu não vou forçar você a falar, não é? - Sentou-se ao lado dela, oferecendo seu abraço e um ombro confortável onde ela apoiou.

Ficaram ali alguns minutos, tomando chocolate quente, sentados na cama, observando a correria da cidade e seu agito noturno pela janela do apartamento. Espectadores da rotina de uma vida normal que, com toda certeza do mundo, nunca tiveram.

\- Como você acha que vai ser? - Minako quebrou o silêncio.

\- O que? - A voz saiu mais grave do que o de costume evido ao longo período de silêncio.

\- Você sabe… Quando… - Hesitou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Quando…. - Saitou ajeitou o corpo para olhar para a namorada.

\- Quando isso tudo virar Tóquio de Cristal - soltou as palavras com certo pesar.

\- Tudo feito de material transparente e de difícil quebra, - brincou - inclusive acredito que vamos ter muitos arco-íris refletindo por aí.

\- Saitou! - Se afastou dando um tapa leve no ombro dele - estou tentando falar sério!

Riram juntos e Saitou observou os olhos azuis o encarando num misto de diversão e, lá no fundo, preocupação também.

\- É difícil dizer o que vai ser quando acontecer - ele tomou um longo gole de chocolate. - Talvez a gente só não precise saber e encarar o que está por vir.

\- Não sei se estou preparada para encarar um reino "de novo" - desenhou aspas no ar. - Lutar é uma coisa, comandar…. Eu não sei se consigo, eu sei que eu sou Venus, mas…. Eu também sou Minako!

\- Minako é tão líder quanto Venus, - Saitou acariciou a bochecha dela - e tão competente quanto ela, diria que até mais flexível e divertida.

\- Saitou…. - Minako praticamente miou as palavras, absorvendo o carinho - você também não se sente pressionado?

\- Pelo Kunzite? - Viu a loira afirmar com um aceno de cabeça, ponderou por alguns segundos - eu tento não pensar muito nele.

\- Como você consegue?

\- Pensar no meu antigo eu seria estar preso no passado. Como você disse eu sou Kunzite, mas eu sou Saitou também. Ser Saitou muda muito em mim e me faz pensar que algumas coisas precisam ser deixadas para trás.

\- Eu sei… Mas quando formos pra Tóquio de Cristal seremos Venus e Kunzite, de novo - encolheu os ombros. - Você entende?

\- Entendo e fico apavorado também - Saitou puxou Minako para perto. - Eu sei que é muito estranho pensar em uma nova forma de viver, mas a gente pode tratar isso com medo ou como uma nova chance de fazer tudo certo.

\- E o que você sugere para que fiquemos bem?

\- Daqui mil anos, quando o Cristal de Prata terminar de trabalhar no nosso novo reino, vamos tratar tudo como um novo começo. Vamos ter que aprender a lidar com tudo novo, mesmo. Nos preocuparmos agora não nos leva muito longe.

\- Parece um bom plano pra começar - Minako se aconchegou no ombro do namorado, aliviada por saber que não era a única preocupada ali.

* * *

 _N/A: Eu consegui postar no dia! É pra glorificar de pé, menines!  
Não foi uma fic. que meu Deus, nossa que ficzona da poha, mas a gente tentou, né nom?  
Eu nem vi o ano passar e ainda tenho que entregar o TCC daqui 10 dias... _  
VAMO NÉ, MENINES?_


	2. Akai Ito

**_Disclaimer: Como sempre, Sailor Moon não me pertence pq se pertencesse 'cês só iam ver SilMil._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a segunda pra quinzena VK 2017 (que com fé em deus eu vou conseguir completar dessa vez!). As fics vão ser postadas em dias alternados do mês de novembro com temas diferentes._**

* * *

 ** _Tema 2: Akai Ito_**

 _"...Há tanto tempo venho procurando, venho te chamando, você existe, eu sei._  
 _Em algum lugar do mundo você vive, vive como eu, onde eu ainda não fui..."  
_ _(Você Existe, Eu Sei - Biquini Cavadão)_

No surrado caderno de anotações, com as folhas já manchadas pelas marcas de digitais do dedos sujos de grafite o general rabiscava a silhueta feminina. As nuances dos traços indicavam a profundidade, a luz, as sombras e os detalhes feitos na página amarelada.

Kunzite olhou a imagem em preto e branco, não muito satisfeito, folheou o caderno, repleto de estratégias de guerra misturadas a mesma cena rabiscada na última página em diferentes posições, ele estava tentando encontrar algum detalhe perdido anteriormente que poderia formar por completo a imagem da mulher de vestido branco, parada em meio as dunas do deserto e com os cabelos dourados dançando em frente ao rosto. Aquilo tinha se tornado quase que uma obsessão, afinal, nos últimos dois meses ele sonhava com a moça e o cenário de areia e aprendera, desde de muito novo, a não subestimar o significado dos sonhos, ainda mais os recorrentes.

Ele não sabia muito bem quando o sonho iria acontecer, podia vir por 3 dias seguidos, em dias alternados, ficar uma semana sem vir. Mas era certo que quando surgia, após ele adormecer, em seu inconsciente, Kunzite estava no meio do deserto, completamente sozinho, sem armamento, sem suas vestes oficiais, apenas com as roupas de algodão e linho claras que utilizava para pintar e uma longa fita vermelha e brilhante presa ao dedo mindinho.

A fita subia uma duna alta até o horizonte e, todas as vezes, seu desejo era segui-la. Ele enrolava a fita, com certa dificuldade, ao pulso, sempre lutando contra uma tempestade de areia repentina. Quando ele finalmente chegava ao topo do banco de areia, a tempestade não passava de um vento seco, até um pouco aconchegante, então a poeira baixava e conseguia vê-la: a mulher com os longos cabelos loiros tampando o rosto, o vestido dançando contra o corpo e a outra ponta da fita vermelha também amarrada em seu dedo. Num ímpeto ele se aproximava e, a cada passo, sentia o ar indo embora, a visão embaçando e os músculos enfraquecendo. No fundo sabia que cada vez que se aproximava dela, naquele sonho louco, a vida dissipava de seu corpo. Não que ele se importasse, parecia muito mais certo – irracionalmente falando, claro – vê-la ou tocá-la. Então, toda as vezes em que estava quase perto, a moça se desfazia em um clarão e ele acordava, suado, confuso, perdido e, claro, corria para a mesa onde o velho caderno sujo de grafite estava para esboçar tudo o que conseguia se lembrar.

\- Kunzite? – A voz masculina vinha do outro lado da porta, acompanhada de batidas.

O general fechou o caderno e o guardou na gaveta logo abaixo da escrivaninha, indo em direção a porta para atender o visitante.

\- Mestre – ele abriu e deu passagem para o rapaz entrar – o que faz acordado a esta hora?

\- Mestre? Pelos Deuses, você é meu melhor amigo há anos, não precisa esse jeito polido quando estamos a sós! – Endymion jogou-se na cama do general, despreocupado - meu pai me chamou para uma conversa, estava indo para o meu quarto quando vi as luzes das suas velas saindo por debaixo da porta, só isso.

\- Você deveria ir dormir, deve ser mais de 2 da manhã.

\- Ora, Kunzite, vamos lá, eu não tenho mais 8 anos para você me mandar ir para cama! – Revirou os olhos. - Não vai perguntar o conteúdo da conversa com meu pai? – Sentou de uma vez, com certa indignação pela falta de interesse do outro.

\- Assuntos pessoais do meu rei e meu príncipe, ainda mais os tratados na madrugada, não deveriam ser da minha conta, não é? - Era claro o tom de sarcasmo na voz.

\- Não seja um idiota – Endymion riu – de qualquer forma, meu pai vai chamar você daqui há algumas horas, mesmo... Mas acho que você vai gostar de saber que amanhã nós vamos receber um representante do Milênio de Prata!

Kunzite ficara tão branco que se Endymion tivesse notado, certamente faria alguma piada sobre ele estar da cor dos próprios cabelos. Naquele instante se esquecera dos sonhos recorrentes e lembrou-se de todos os esforços que ele vinha fazendo para conseguir algum tratado e poder, enfim, conquistar a confiança da aliança de prata. A Terra era o único planeta da Via Láctea fora da aliança que obtinha proteção do reino Lunar com sua poderosa rainha Serenity e o Cristal de Prata. Um representante ali, na sua frente, era algo extraordinário e causar boa impressão era a chave para conseguir um aliado precioso.

\- A Aliança de Prata... – Kunzite se sentou na escrivaninha, não evitando um de seus raros sorrisos.

\- Sabia que seria do seu interesse – Endymion se levantou, e deu um tapinha debochado no ombro de Kunzite – boa noite e boa sorte pra dormir, general!

\- Dymion, espere – o general chamou antes que o outro pudesse fechar a porta – você sabe quem vem?

\- Eu não perguntei muito ao meu pai, estava tarde, eu estou morrendo de sono além do que, a única preocupação dele é com minha presença lá.

\- O que sabemos sobre a rainha...? – Ponderou pensando na incógnita que o povo da lua era - não acho que ela mandaria qualquer um para cá.

\- Use um daqueles seus livrinhos de anotação, você tem dedicado muito tempo na biblioteca rabiscando neles.

\- Por favor, Endymion – olhou para o amigo parado na porta e apontou os dedos indicador, médio e anelar para frente – leia nas entrelinhas!

\- Também te amo! - Endymion riu por cima dos ombros – boa noite!

Endymion estava certo sobre o general ter sorte se conseguisse dormir. Logo após o príncipe fechar a porta, Kunzite abriu seu armário e revirou algumas pilhas de papéis, livros, pergaminhos até pegar um caderno muito semelhante ao que guardara na escrivaninha momentos antes. Sentou-se, alisou a capa de couro gasto como se desejasse que alguma informação importante estivesse ali e começou a folhear as páginas repletas de anotações e desenhos tão confusos que só quem havia escrito – no caso ele mesmo – saberia interpretar.

Não demorou muito até que os olhos acinzentados encontrassem exatamente a página procurada. Na página havia o esboço de uma meia-lua, logo abaixo do desenho, o que Kunzite poderia por sua própria "organização", chamar de título estava "Reino Lunar". As anotações eram diversas, ele lembrava de tirar informações de todo tipo de livro que ele havia conseguido na biblioteca dos antigos e juntar tudo que achasse relevante ali no caderninho. Passou mais duas folhas até se deparar com o tópico "Guarda Lunar". A página tinha alguns símbolos interligados e os dizeres:

" _Recebem o título de Marinheiros. São poderosos guerreiros com poderes providos de seus próprios cristais. Pertencem as 5 famílias nobres da Via Láctea: Lua, Vênus, Marte, Mercúrio e Júpiter, cuja a aliança atravessa os séculos. Seus poderes são passados hierarquicamente sem falhar nenhuma vez, indícios de que são extremamente poderosos. Os Marinheiros são diretamente responsáveis pela segurança, bem-estar e proteção dos monarcas e seus sucessores, por isso, estão à frente de negociações, tratados e acordos antes de qualquer contato direto de qualquer pessoa com seus monarcas."_

\- Encontrei – Kunzite olhou pela janela, ainda estava escuro, talvez ele conseguisse mais alguns minutos de sono.

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto pelas frestas das cortinas, Kunzite despertou subitamente. Diferente do que ele pensou minutos antes de finalmente sentir o sono chegar, após o alívio de encontrar as informações que precisava, não conseguira descansar nem um pouco durante a noite: a moça de cabelos dourados o visitou de novo e, desta vez, ele podia jurar que viu os olhos e eles eram azuis como céu que clareava do lado de fora.

Logo os pensamentos voaram e tomaram a atenção para o caderno preto o qual ele deixou ao seu lado na cama antes de adormecer, havia algo mais importante com o que se preocupar do que com um sonho. Kunzite se levantou, tomou um banho revigorante e, pouco antes de terminar de colocar a habitual capa nos ombros, alguém bateu à sua porta.

\- General Kunzite – o rapaz loiro fez uma reverência e parou ereto em posição de sentido.

\- Adonis – cumprimentou de longe.

\- Permissão para me reportar, senhor.

\- Concedida.

\- O rei pede que o senhor vá a sala de guerra o quanto antes para se unir ao conselho e a guarda, senhor – o garoto falava tão ensaiado que dava a impressão de que havia ficado horas falando aquilo em frente a um espelho.

\- Diga ao rei que estarei lá em breve – manteve seu olhar sério.

\- Sim, senhor! – O rapaz disse um pouco animado demais e permaneceu por, pelo menos, 40 segundos parado ali como se fizesse parte da decoração da porta.

\- Dispensado, soldado – Kunzite levantou as sobrancelhas, achando muito engraçado como o garoto saiu a passos rápidos e duros, como um boneco de madeira.

O general terminou de se vestir e encaminhou-se para a reunião reportada minutos antes, encontrando no caminho, Zoisite trocando algumas palavras com Jadeite.

\- Olha só quem, finalmente, saiu para ver a luz do dia – Zoisite debochou.

\- Ele tem que manter o bronzeado de algum jeito, não é? – Jadeite deu um sorrisão enorme que fazia um par divertido com o olhar maldoso.

\- Calem a boca – Nephrite surgiu logo mais atrás de Kunzite, abraçando-o pelo pescoço – sabemos muito bem que nosso jovenzinho aqui só não é muito sociável – riu junto com os outros.

\- Muito engraçado – Kunzite se soltou do cafuné e revirou os olhos. – Precisamos ir à sala de guerra – e começou a andar na frente dos três.

\- Bom, pelo menos você tem mais desenvoltura que o soldado novo o... o... – Jadeite colocou a mão no queixo - Como é o nome mesmo?

\- Adônis – Nephrite completou.

\- O garoto parece que tem as articulações presas – Zoisite ponderou.

\- "Sim senhor, senhor. ", "Posso ajudar, senhor? ", "Senhor, senhor, senhor! " – Jadeite fez uma imitação do soldado que fez até Kunzite rir.

\- Não seja tão duro com o garoto, ele só quer mostrar serviço – Nephrite advertiu.

Seguiram juntos até a sala de guerra, onde a postura dos quatro mudou completamente: diferentemente do modo como se tratavam nos corredores, que mostrava bem os jovens entre 18 e 21 anos que eram, na sala eles adotaram a atitude séria e silenciosa e tomaram seus lugares na mesa comprida, onde cadeiras estavam dispostas para os membros do conselho. Na ponta, estava sentado Étlio. O homem devia ter por volta de seus 45 anos, seus olhos eram castanhos e severos, em sua sobrancelha direita havia uma falha causada por uma cicatriz que lhe subia a testa e sumia no couro cabeludo onde os primeiros fios brancos manchavam os fios tão escuros que chegavam a ficar azulados, este era o rei da Terra e pai de Endymion que, por sinal, estava sentado à sua direita. A esquerda, a cadeira da rainha estava vazia e, claramente, assim permaneceria, uma vez que a rainha Cálice, havia falecido há muitos anos.

Kunzite tomou seu lugar ao lado de Endymion, sendo seguido por Jadeite ao seu lado, Nephrite a sua frente e Zoisite logo lado do rei nas américas e, poucos minutos depois, chegaram Mileto, o velho sábio; o mestre tesoureiro Crômia e a conselheira real, Beryl. Enfim todos os 9 membros estavam presentes e ocupavam seus devidos lugares a mesa.

\- Bom dia, senhores e senhorita – Étlio cumprimentou os presentes, sem trocar o tom severo. – Espero que tenham descansado esta noite, pois hoje teremos um dia cheio. Desculpe trazê-los tão cedo, mas eu precisava mobiliza-los o quanto antes para a oportunidade que bateu a nossa porta. É sabido por vocês que, há muito, tentamos negociar nossa aproximação com a aliança de prata e graças ao nosso general Kunzite, que ultimamente vem fazendo algumas pesquisas intensas e me entregando relatórios muito completos com informações importantes, eu consegui manter algum contato com a rainha Selene nos últimos meses.

\- Selene, rainha da lua!? Detentora suprema do poder do Cristal de Prata!? – Crômia colocou uma das mãos na boca.

\- Sim, senhor Crômia – o rei sorriu vitorioso. – Esta noite, nós receberemos um representante da guarda pessoal da rainha, o oficial e sua guarda pessoal virão passar algum tempo conosco, duas semanas para ser mais exato. Segundo a carta da rainha, que recebi ontem, o navio da lua deve atracar no cais do castelo pontualmente às seis horas da tarde, quero que preparem tudo para a chegada deles.

\- Mestre, sei o quanto é importante, mas não acha muita audácia desse povo avisar tão em cima da hora? – Beryl interviu – não é de bom grado para nós sermos tão serventes a eles, não sabemos como eles são, se suas lendas de poderes magníficos são verdadeiras ou não, sobre seu comportamento, se estão dispostos a serem nossos aliados, tenho receio.

\- Senhorita Beryl, - Nephrite virou o rosto para a ruiva sentada a sua diagonal – também não seria prudente dispensar visitantes estimados que já estão a caminho. Em parte, concordo no que diz a vulnerabilidade, mas é uma oportunidade pela qual estamos lutando há, literalmente, séculos.

\- Não sabemos nada sobre eles, há séculos nossos reis tentam contato e são devidamente ignorados, é muito estranho o interesse repentino! - Beryl questionou mais uma vez.

\- Entendo que é realmente preocupante, mas nós podemos reforçar a guarda quando chegarem, discretamente – Zoisite concordou. – Sabemos que não é de bom tom receber a visita com exércitos, de qualquer forma.

\- Não estamos dispostos a começar uma guerra, de qualquer forma, imagino que eles também não - Endymion comentou. - Procuramos uma aliança de proteção e apoio a Terra inteira, precisamos dela, afinal, são outros 8 planetas contra o nosso e, se algo acontecer no futuro, estaremos em desvantagem. É tudo pelo bem do nosso povo, precisamos tentar senhorita Beryl.

\- Sim, tem razão jovem mestre - Beryl sorriu ao ver o príncipe se dirigir a ela, como se cada palavra que ele dissesse fosse mais lógica do que a de qualquer outro.

\- Bom…. Dito isso, mais alguém tem algo a dizer? - Étlio perguntou, correndo os olhos pela mesa onde permaneceu o silêncio - então, creio que já posso delegar as funções de cada um. Crômia, quero que vá a cozinha e despensa, quero que converse com os chefs e que eles indiquem o melhor cardápio possível para esta noite. Também quero que verifique o estoque de baile e vá ao centro para buscar os ingredientes que faltam para preparar o banquete e, obviamente, velas, flores, tecidos e o que mais julgar necessário para a decoração do salão, inclusive, quero todos os lustres acesos. Beryl, confio que você possa acompanhar Crômia, confio em seu toque feminino para dar beleza a decoração.

\- Sim, mestre - responderam os dois designados em uníssono.

\- Mileto, preciso dos seus melhores tônicos para abrilhantar os jardins, acredito que seus aprendizes podem ajudar a espalhá-los, correto?

\- Sim, meu rei. Inclusive tenho algo novo que desabrochará as rosas ao anoitecer - era visível o orgulho na voz do senhor.

\- Ótimo, vocês três estão dispensados, tenho assuntos a tratar com a minha guarda.

Os três membros, já designados fizeram uma breve reverência e saíram da sala para cuidar de suas funções. Assim que os passos deles já não podiam ser ouvidos ao longe, o rei entrelaçou os dedos sobre a mesa e limpou a garganta para continuar.

\- Quero que, apesar de tudo parecer muito bonito, mantenham meu reino seguro, fui claro? - Olhou cada rapaz nos olhos, de uma forma penetrante como só o rei tinha.

\- Sim, mestre - afirmaram.

\- Confio muito na guarda que escolhi para o meu povo, é função de vocês tornar essa visita segura e aconchegante.

\- Mestre, por que é tão delicado que lidemos com os lunares assim? - Jadeite parecia intrigado desde o início da conversa.

\- Ora garoto, muita gente não vai ficar muito feliz com a chegada deles, as pessoas do reino contam histórias por aí de arrepiar os cabelos.

\- Está falando das histórias sobre os lunares roubarem a vitalidade de humanos comuns para viver eternamente? - Jadeite debochou.

\- Não só esta - Nephrite deu de ombros. - Já escutei muitas lendas sobre como eles encantam homens e mulheres com sua beleza fora do comum e os comem vivos. E que é por esse motivo que se mantém distantes, para ninguém saber como são e continuarem a fazer o que bem entendem com humanos.

\- É por isso que a senhorita Beryl não os queria aqui, ela acredita nas lendas? - Endymion franziu o cenho.

\- Não importa o que camponeses cheios de minhocas na cabeça falam, o que importa é que estamos conseguindo algo inédito - Zoisite interviu. - É importante para nós e, mesmo que o povo não entenda, estamos fazendo isso por eles.

\- Teremos, então, de reforçar a segurança para que nosso reino confie em nós - Endymion disse como se fosse óbvio.

\- Não é tão simples assim, - Kunzite respirou fundo - colocar todo um exército armado em volta do castelo não é bem uma recepção muito calorosa e pode ser muito ofensivo. Como Zoisite disse anteriormente, teremos de fazê-lo discretamente.

\- Bem observado, General Kunzite - Étlio concordou com um movimento de cabeça. - É por isso que planejei algumas coisas com Endymion na noite passada.

Kunzite lançou um olhar ao príncipe que, claramente, significava algo como xingar o mestre de cretino. Afinal, ele dera a informação, mas não foi tão completa assim. Endymion só respondeu com um aceno de ombro, como quem pudesse dizer que não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

\- Zoisite e Nephrite, quero que vocês organizem a guarda da maneira mais discreta e segura que conseguirem. Por favor, mantenha a área do castelo e vilarejo vigiada e segura em todas as alas. Sei que parece impossível aumentar a segurança discretamente, mas conto com vocês e acredito que o farão o melhor segundo as nossas necessidades.

\- Faremos como desejar, mestre - Nephrite acenou.

\- Jadeite, preciso que organize os membros da guarda pessoal para mim e meu filho, também quero que escolha os soldados a dedo para receber nosso visitante no cais, 20 ou 30 devem bastar.

\- Já até tenho alguns deles em mente, mestre.

\- General Kunzite, para você eu tenho um trabalho um pouco mais delicado e especial, - o rei apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. - quero que você seja o acompanhante do nosso convidado durante a sua estadia aqui.

\- Quase uma dama de companhia - Endymion não conseguiu segurar a piada que fez com que os outros três generais tentassem segurar o riso na frente do rei.

\- Filho… - repreendeu dando um sorriso muito discreto, perceptível apenas a olhos muito atentos.

\- Mestre, eu não acho que eu esteja muito qualificado para esta tarefa, a senhorita Beryl é quem está acostumada e é quem acredito ser apta a receber os convidados - ignorou a recente piada.

\- Beryl, de fato, é quem tem lidado com cada representante que recebemos dos reinos da Terra, mas acredito que você seja o mais qualificado para receber nosso convidado pessoalmente e proporcionar uma boa experiência a ele. Quero que compreenda que, desta vez, temos algumas peculiaridades e entendo seu receio, general, mas você tem se dedicado mais a descobrir sobre os costumes lunares. Pelo que sei, tem passado mais tempo na biblioteca pesquisando e fazendo anotações do que treinando com espadas.

\- O general Kunzite, realmente, não tem dedicado muito de seu tempo a outras coisas que não aos seus caderninhos - Zoisite zombava da situação discretamente.

\- Mestre, eu acredito que só por estudos eu não seja suficiente - Kunzite tentou argumentar.

\- A menos que o general consiga passar todas as informações colhidas nos últimos meses a senhorita Beryl em 15 minutos, afinal eu já a designei as tarefas a ela e imagino que ela não terá muito tempo livre, poderemos entrar em um acordo - pela primeira vez, Étlio mostrou algum sinal de diversão e sarcasmo vendo a cara do general a quem se dirigia oscilar em expressões sem poder encontrar um argumento. - Creio eu, senhores, que eu possa encerrar por aqui. e...

\- Mestre, - Kunzite recuperou a postura - desculpe a interrupção. Mas, antes, poderia me dizer quem da guarda da rainha da lua virá?

\- Ah sim, desculpe - o rei pigarreou - quem vem é de grande importância para rainha e também para nós, a guarda de Vênus.

Kunzite esteve envolvido com a leitura sobre venusianos durante todo o dia. Logo após a reunião - depois de aguentar as gracinhas dos companheiros shitennou, é claro - ele se retirou para a biblioteca, absorto em cada linha de capítulos de livros diversos, anotando palavras-chave em mais um de seus cadernos surrados.

As frases soltas incluíam " _Sensitivos, possuem poderes de captar emoções", "Tem uma capacidade ímpar de manipular vários tipos de metais", "Sobrenaturalmente poderosos e sedutores", "Reino flutuante", "Principais aliados de lua em séculos" e "Líderes natos"._ Nada muito esclarecedor, mas que revelavam que seu visitante pudesse ter uma personalidade bem diferente.

Quando o relógio do castelo bateu cinco da tarde, o general fechou o livro e o colocou sobre uma pilha de tantos outros empilhados na mesa em que ele estava sentado e suspirou, olhando pela janela o céu começar a demonstrar os sinais de que o sol sumiria em breve o que era um aviso de que visitante interplanetário estava chegando.

Kunzite sentia-se frustrado por não conseguir nada relevante e, mais ainda, pelo trabalho designado a ele. A voz de Endymion citando "dama de companhia" ecoava pelos seus ouvidos como uma canção irritante. Pelo menos, ele conseguira ir para seus aposentos sem nenhum sinal de piadinha, uma vez que seus companheiros estavam ocupados demais para esbarrar com ele durante o caminho.

Kunzite entrou em seus aposentos, lavou-se, colocou seu traje branco - imaculado e impecavelmente passado - e 10 minutos antes do relógio bater o horário de chegada da guarda da rainha da lua, ele já estava devidamente posicionado no cais com o pequeno exército de 30 homens escolhidos por Jadeite enfileirados fazendo um pequeno corredor para Kunzite.

O vento forte, salpicado de gotículas de água salgada, do pouso do navio da lua sobre as águas sacudiu os cabelos e a capa do general. Ele não podia negar que aquele transporte era fascinante, afinal era um navio interplanetário feito de um material desconhecido que refletia cores vivas e brilhantes em seu casco perolado, o que compunha ainda mais o cenário fantástico com o céu terrestre colorido de laranja, roxo, vermelho e azul e os últimos raios de sol logo atrás da embarcação.

O navio velejou ainda alguns metros até atracar. O som das correntes das âncoras se desenrolando e caindo na água quebrou o silêncio tenso entre os presentes e logo em seguida, como mágica, um pedaço do enorme casco da embarcação desceu em uma rampa que encaixava perfeitamente no porto. Uma tropa de soldados pálidos como a luz do luar desceu por ali e fez um pequeno corredor que se unia ao corredor de guardas terrestres, deixando o caminho entre a abertura no casco até o general Shitennou um corredor esquisito de homens desiguais.

Logo após, um soldado lunar tocou uma espécie de trombeta retorcida que brilhava em diferentes intensidades conforme a nota e falou algo em uma língua que Kunzite era incapaz de entender. Quando a última letra saiu da boca do soldado, uma mulher e um homem surgiram na entrada do navio. O rapaz era pálido como seus cabelos e, nele, a particularidade das orelhas, olhos e rabo felinos tornavam-o uma figura, no mínimo, interessante aos olhos terrestres. Talvez, para o general, ele pudesse ter chamado mais atenção por suas características únicas, mas seu olhar ficou preso a mulher que o acompanhava.

Foi coisa de segundos: O vento litoral terrestre balançou forte os cabelos loiros da moça, ela os ajeitou e abriu os olhos para encarar o homem que a aguardava logo abaixo. A respiração de Kunzite prendeu e parecia ser mais difícil mantê-la a cada vez que ela se aproximava. Kunzite poderia jurar ter visto a mesma fita vermelha de seus sonhos aparecer diversas vezes entre eles, como uma visão.

Poucos metros de distância o casal lunar parou e o rapaz felino, chegou mais a frente.

\- Saudações do reino lunar - ele fez uma referência. - Imagino que não deva ter entendido as palavras proferidas por nosso soldado, então, permita-me apresentar-nos: Eu sou um dos conselheiros da guarda lunar, meu nome é Artemis e essa, senhor, é Venus. Princesa do planeta Vênus e líder das senshi da princesa da lua.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo - ela abaixou cordialmente.

A sorte de Kunzite era que, no geral, ele era muito bom em esconder emoções, ou teria engasgado ali mesmo, diante dela.

\- Eu sou o general Kunzite, primeiro em comando e serei responsável por sua estadia aqui - colocou a mão esquerda no no peito e reverenciou. - Espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem.

\- Sem dúvida um pouco cansativa, mas muito boa sim - Venus sorriu e Kunzite poderia jurar que o chão ia abrir debaixo dele.

\- Eu imagino - tentou ignorar as próprias reações. - Irei guiá-los até seus aposentos pessoais para que possam descansar e se preparar para o jantar com nosso rei. Meus soldados cuidarão de sua frota, caso qualquer homem precise de algo, basta falar com Adônis, ele coordenará esta operação - indicou o jovem loiro parado no início da fila, que bateu continência ao ouvir seu nome.

\- Obrigada pela hospitalidade - ela olhou para os soldados e fez um sinal para que eles obedecessem as coordenadas do jovem soldado.

\- Lady Venus e conselheiro Artemis, por favor, sigam-me - Kunzite se virou, evitando olhar para trás.

\- Será um prazer - Artemis olhou, curioso, o cenário que o cercava.

Alguns soldados receberam o sinal do general para montar uma pequena escolta. Todos caminharam em silêncio, atravessando os jardins e os corredores do castelo, sempre atraindo olhares curiosos da pequena multidão de trabalhadores do rei que tentava ver, por entre a barreira de soldados, os visitantes. Por fim, subiram as escadarias que levavam aos corredores de acesso particular do castelo, onde os lunares foram deixados pelos soldados, tendo Kunzite como seu guia. O local era repleto de portas e janelas imensas, nas paredes onde não haviam janelas, haviam quadros, tapeçarias, armaduras, armas, objetos como vasos, espelhos e caixas de música. Venus achou engraçado ver tanta coisa em padrões diferentes e cheias de cor, estava muito acostumada ao branco simétrico de onde vivia.

Pararam em frente a uma porta vermelha, alta e com adornos dourados. Kunzite girou a maçaneta adornada e abriu o aposento.

\- Aqui está - Kunzite apontou o lugar - espero que esteja de acordo.

\- Notoriamente que sim - Artemis analisou o aposento pela vão da porta.

\- Bom, vou deixá-los descansar - Kunzite abriu espaço para que os visitantes passassem para dentro. - Creio que em alguns minutos, alguém deva passar aqui para deixar seus pertences, eu venho buscá-los para o jantar às oito e meia, tudo bem?

\- Sem problemas - Venus concordou.

\- Com sua licença - Kunzite reverenciou e fechou a porta. Assim que a maçaneta fez o clique, era como se o ar tivesse voltado imediatamente aos seus pulmões.

Os dias passaram agitados. Logo após o jantar de boas vindas, onde Artemis mostrara seu poder de argumentação e interesse na cultura terrestre, e Venus sua simpatia e personalidade completamente magnéticas, que capturaram a atenção do rei, príncipe e todo o shitennou. Além disso, eles não passaram despercebidos dos olhares curiosos do reino dourado, o que fez não faltar pequenas multidões curiosas - algumas um pouco alteradas e hostis, com medo do desconhecido, que foram contidas pela guarda - seguindo-os por cada canto do reino. Kunzite acompanhou Venus e Artemis em suas visitas a lojas, restaurantes, orfanatos, estalagens, hospitais e feiras. O que, segundo Artemis, era uma oportunidade sem igual de entender a economia e a cultura do povo terrestre, o que para ele era totalmente fascinante.

Kunzite descobrira em Venus uma criatura extremamente encantadora, não somente pela beleza fora do comum, mas a mulher era de sorriso fácil e de um carisma únicos, como já percebera no jantar, aquela personalidade extremamente magnética. O general tinha certeza de que ela conseguiria conquistar a confiança de qualquer pessoa se quisesse. Esse tempo com ela eram momentos em que ele sentia toda a força do corpo esvair e uma constante falta de ar cada vez que a voz de Venus entrava em seu ouvido, ou a corrente de choque cada vez que ela lhe tocava. Para ele, estava cada vez mais claro de que ela era a garota da fita vermelha que rascunhava em seu caderno e que suas visões não eram loucura, eram bem reais, a fita aparecia ali, ele só não sabia porque.

Kunzite bateu a porta, achava estar acostumado com as sensações que Venus causava nele, mas as borboletas no estômago sempre apareciam cada vez mais agitadas e, obviamente, estavam lá quando ela abriu a porta.

\- General - Venus reverenciou em um movimento delicado.

\- Lady Venus - desviou o olhar da mulher dentro de seu vestido branco, antes que ele se sabotasse.

\- Para onde vamos?

\- Hoje será algo mais tranquilo, meu rei acha que estes dias devam ter sido muito cansativos e pediu para que eu os levasse para conhecer nossas estufas e plantações além do jardim.

\- Bom, imagino que será uma agradável caminhada - ela saiu andando pelo corredor.

\- O senhor Artemis?

\- Ah, sim. Perdão - Venus balançou a cabeça negativamente em uma auto-reprovação. - Ele está em uma conferência com meus homens e precisa enviar um relatório a rainha, creio que seremos somente nós dois hoje, general.

\- Oh… Sem problemas - mentiu pra si mesmo, sentindo os músculos do pescoço contraírem.

Atravessaram os jardins da entrada - onde era visível o cuidado que Crômia havia tido com os tônicos pedidos pelo rei - passaram pela horta e pelo pomar. Vez ou outra Kunzite explicava algo sobre o caminho, as estátuas, as flores e o cultivo e Venus se contentava em olhar para o seu guia, sorrir e fazer algumas perguntas vagas, perceberam como a conversa sempre fluia quando Artemis estava lá, ele tinha várias perguntas, comentários e sabia guiar o passeio entre os três muito bem, o que não era bem o caso ali. Finalmente chegaram as estufas, o clima lá dentro era controlado, bastante úmido, porém a visão era linda: rosas por todos os lados e de todas as cores.

\- Essa é a estufa particular do príncipe Endymion - Kunzite guiou Venus pelas flores.

\- São maravilhosas! - Venus não conseguiu segurar a exclamação.

\- Nosso príncipe tem certa fascinação por jardinagem e, como você pode ver, ele gosta muito de rosas.

\- Ele cuida disso tudo sozinho? - Se aproximou de uma das flores e deslizou os dedos em suas pétalas.

\- Não exatamente só, Crômia é quem prepara as poções, tônicos e adubo, mas meu mestre costuma gostar de passar muito tempo aqui cuidando delas.

\- É algo muito delicado para pensar nas mãos de um príncipe guerreiro cuidando.

\- Bom, guerreiros também tem paixões, não é? - Sentiu-se um pouco idiota em dizer isso.

\- Certamente que sim - caminhou até uma roseira amarela. - Eu nunca havia visto flores tão lindas assim na lua nós não temos… - foi interrompida ao tentar segurar uma flor pelo caule e sentir a dor aguda - Ai!

\- Lady Venus? - Se aproximou por instinto.

\- Não é nada - ela mostrou o dedo indicador que, agora, ostentava um corte de onde o sangue saia sem parar. - Foi apenas um corte.

\- Deixe-me ver - um choque atravessou o corpo de Kunzite quanto ela pousou a mão machucada sobre a sua.

Kunzite tirou um lenço de um de seus bolsos e pressionou a ferida. Para um corte tão pequeno, havia bastante sangue ali. Evitava olhar o rosto despreocupado da venusiana, pois, das vezes em que olhava, era apenas um sorriso doce e calma que encontrava, enquanto ele tentava controlar os batimentos cardíacos. Um piscar de olhos e, a linha vermelha estava lá, presa ao mindinho dela em direção a mão dele, tão perto que o que ele via era um emaranhado de fita. A respiração de Kunzite travou por um instante e essa reação, ele não conseguia conter.

\- Você também a vê, não é? - A voz doce de Venus capturou toda a sua atenção.

\- Perdão?

\- A fita vermelha - os olhos azuis se perderam na infinidade de rosas ali - como nos sonhos.

Kunzite engoliu seco, o coração acelerou ainda mais, era como se ele tivesse corrido sem parar por metros. A mão que ele usava para pressionar a ferida afrouxou, deixando o lenço cair e fazendo a luva que ele usava, pintar-se com as gotas vermelhas de sangue dela.

\- Desculpe - Venus olhou a luva suja e puxou o braço de volta - eu te sujei.

\- Não, eu…. - engoliu seco, ignorando o pedido de desculpas completamente - como você sabe?

\- Então você realmente vê - suspirou, aliviada.

\- Eu vejo, mas… Como?

\- Bom, eu percebi que o senhor é bestante estudioso e o seu rei me disse isso também, quer dizer, o contato que fizemos foi por causa das suas pesquisas, não é?

\- Sim…

\- Deve saber que meu planeta é conhecido como planeta do amor - olhou para ele, estava um pouco nervosa. - Claro que é uma interpretação completamente equivocada, dominamos o metal e nossa magia é profundamente sensitiva quanto a ligações das pessoas e seus destinos. As vezes, nós conseguimos ver o vínculo do destino de cada pessoa, é o que chamamos de Akai Ito.

\- O que isso quer dizer?

\- "Um fio conecta os que estão destinados a conhecer-se…. Independentemente do tempo, lugar ou circunstância…. O fio pode esticar ou emaranhar-se, mas nunca irá partir." - Venus falou como uma oração - minha mãe dizia isso todas as vezes que me contava a história dos deuses que amarravam as conexões entre as pessoas.

\- Está me dizendo que é… destino?

\- Basicamente, sim - deu de ombros. - Não é algo que eu saiba explicar muito bem, mas eu consigo ver as conexões. Eu vejo a minha com minha princesa, com minhas companheiras de batalha e até com Artemis. Eu vejo o que lhe conecta ao seu príncipe e seus shitennou, mas... - Puxou o ar pesadamente - eu não tenho explicação do porquê você consegue ver também, como eu, talvez seja por que é diferente.

\- Diferente?

\- Bom, é a primeira conexão vermelha que eu vejo, geralmente elas são azuladas, mas há alguns meses eu comecei a ver uma única fita vermelha que não me levava a ninguém, e então, comecei a sonhar com…

\- Você - falaram em uníssono.

\- Eu sempre estava em pé numa duna, eu não conseguia me mexer, o vento era forte e eu sentia algo puxar meu dedo e, a cada noite, eu percebia um homem chegando perto, mas nunca consegui distinguir muito bem como ele era porque ventava muito - Venus analisou o rosto de Kunzite, que escutava de cenho franzido. - Na noite anterior de chegar a Terra, no meu sonho, eu te vi. Então, quando eu cheguei a Terra, quando eu desci do meu barco, lá estava o homem do meu sonho.

\- Eu sabia que era você - ele completou e, por impulso, tocou o rosto dela.

Venus fechou os olhos, sentindo toda a corrente de choque que emanava do toque dele, por todo o seu corpo. Ela sabia muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer e sabia também que seu corpo precisava daquilo, mesmo que fosse a coisa mais errada do universo.

O general também não ficou ignorante ao toque e, sem pensar muito, levantou o queixo de Venus e aproximou seu rosto do da senshi, estava tão perto que sentia a respiração descompassada dela junto a sua. Venus fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao toque suave dos lábios dele contra os seus e era como se o abismo entre eles, agora, fosse nada. Ambos sentiram o peito apertar, a mesma sensação de morte que experimentaram em seus sonhos, mas que não importava, estava feito e parecia muito mais certo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Se separaram, ofegantes e sérios, encarando os olhos um do outro, entre o desejo e a dúvida. Desviaram o olhar por instante para notar a fita vermelha: ela estava brilhando em volta deles, emaranhada em toda a estufa, enrolada nas flores, espalhada pelo chão, fazendo voltas neles mesmos.

\- Lady Venus, eu….

\- Eu preciso ir, eu acho que já sei o caminho para o meu quarto - ela se afastou bruscamente. - Você me buscará para o jantar?

\- Como em todas as noites - assentiu, não insistindo para acompanhá-la.

\- Até lá - Venus saiu sozinha da estufa, a passos largos, sem olhar para trás, ainda perseguida pelo brilho e caminho feito pela fita vermelha que só os dois poderiam ver.

No caminho para o seu quarto, recebeu alguns olhares indiscretos por quem passava, sua atenção estava voltada para o quanto a fita que a ligava a Kunzite rodeava o reino inteiro, fazendo voltas, subindo e descendo, entrando e saindo de portas e janelas. Cada vez que ela notava a extensão do que a ligava em Kunzite, sentia o peito apertar, o ar faltar e preferia que o chão a engolisse!

O que acabara de fazer?

Ia contra seu código de guerra, contra seu reino, contra tudo o que ela havia jurado proteger e amar.

Quando finalmente chegou ao aposento, verificou se Artemis estava lá e, para sua sorte e alívio, não estava. Ela precisava ficar só.

Deitou e encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, tocou os lábios, sentindo um leve formigamento ali. Teve vontade de sorrir, por saber que havia encontrado alguém com quem teria uma conexão tão poderosa em que só ouvira falar nas histórias de seu povo, mas também vontade chorar ao mesmo tempo. Lembrou-se das palavras de sua mãe, as quais havia omitido ao general:

"Quanto mais longo for o fio, mais trágicos e tristes são os destinos das pessoas destinadas."

* * *

 ** _N/A: Oi meninas, tutu pom?_** ** _Hoje eu vou ensinar pra vocês a escrever uma fic de 6k de palavras e um monte de parte/personagem dispensável. Tô me sentindo o próprio Tolkien HAHAHAHAHAHA... Mentira!_**

 _ **SOCORRO, acho que nunca fiz uma one tão grande. Eu fui só escrevendo as ideias vindo, viado... Quando eu vi eu tava com um universo inteiro montado. BEM LOCO.  
Se você surgiu aqui por acaso, queria dizer que a Ayashi Purple e a Pandora Imperatrix também estão participando do mês VK, então, vai lá ler as histórias desse ship maravilhoso delas também s2**_


	3. Magia

**_Disclaimer: Como sempre, Sailor Moon não me pertence pq se pertencesse 'cês só iam ver SilMil._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a terceira pra quinzena VK 2017 (que com fé em deus eu vou conseguir completar dessa vez!). As fics vão ser postadas em dias alternados do mês de novembro com temas diferentes._**

* * *

 ** _Tema 3: Magia_**

"...And if you were to ask me after all that we've been through: Still believe in magic?  
Oh yes, I do."  
(Magic - Coldplay)

Kunzite olhava atentamente para o pião de madeira sobre a mesa, o objeto, subia e descia, oscilando sem ritmo algum. Encarou o brinquedo com mais vivacidade, o suor escorrendo pela testa, o cenho franzindo e a expressão quase se transformando em uma careta, o pião finalmente levantou, deu duas voltas e caiu.

\- Muito bem! - Venus exclamou batendo palmas alegremente enquanto Kunzite soltava o corpo na cadeira, respirando fundo.

\- Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir - ele reclamou, ainda ofegante.

\- Toma - Venus entregou um copo d'água a ele. Tem sangue saindo do seu nariz.

\- De novo... - limpou o sangue com as costas da mão e bebeu a água. - Até quando isso vai durar?

\- Bom… É difícil saber - ela deu de ombros. - Você tem uma fonte de magia muito poderosa dentro de você, mas não sabe como controlar. No meu reino, pessoas como você, começam a treinar desde de muito novas e é claro que é muito mais fácil aprender as coisas quando crianças. Eu nunca conheci ninguém que não tivesse treinado antes, então, eu não sei por quanto tempo isso ainda vai durar, vai depender mais do quando você pratica.

\- É o que estamos fazendo há 3 semanas, mas sinto pouco progresso.

\- Ah, vamos lá, Kun-kun não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. - Venus afagou os cabelos dele e deu a volta na cadeira para sentar em seu colo - você conseguiu fazê-lo rodar duas vezes!

\- Fazer um pião rodar, grande progresso! - ele abraçou a garota e inspirou o seu perfume.

\- Devo lembrar que no primeiro dia você fez ele quicar descontroladamente por toda sala, na mesma semana, quebrou a janela mais de uma vez e semana passada, você quase acertou a cabeça do Jadeite.

\- Foram acidentes, menos a parte da cabeça do Jade.

\- Coitadinho! - Ela beijou a ponta do nariz do general, rindo. - Olha, só de você já conseguir deixar o pião no lugar, é incrível. Tenha um pouco de paciência, tá?

\- Tá bem, professora - brincou, eram raros esses momentos de descontração entre os dois. - Acabamos as lições de hoje?

\- Hmm…. Acho que ainda temos algum tempo - Venus olhou para ele com intensidade, de um jeito insinuador que ele entendia bem.

\- Para o pião? - Kunzite sorriu de lado.

\- Oh não… Para um tipo de magia, o qual você domina muito bem - Venus roubou um beijo do general.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Kun-kun Eleven feelings huSHUahsuAHSUasA... dsclp!  
_** ** _Aquela fic pobrinha, só pra ser fofa mesmo (e não faltar fic. no dia :x)_**

 ** _É pra compensar o tamanho da de sexta HU3 E eu QUASE esqueci de postar hoje 8D_**

 _ **E se você é mais um leitor desse fandom de 3 pessoas (quatro contigo) e tá sedendo de VK, vou estar lembrando que a Ayashi Purple e a Pandora Imperatrix também estão participando do mês VK, se pá, tem mais fic. pra você ler, só caçar ;)**_ ** _  
_**


	4. Folhas

**_Disclaimer: Como sempre, Sailor Moon não me pertence pq se pertencesse 'cês só iam ver SilMil._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a segunda pra quinzena VK 2017 (que com fé em deus eu vou conseguir completar dessa vez!). As fics vão ser postadas em dias alternados do mês de novembro com temas diferentes._**

* * *

 ** _Tema 4: Folhas_**

"...Nas ruas de outono os meus passos vão ficar e todo abandono que eu sentia vai passar  
As folhas pelo chão, que um dia o vento vai levar, meus olhos só verão que tudo poderá mudar  
Eu voltei por entre as flores da estrada pra dizer que sem você não há mais nada.  
Quero ter você bem mais que perto, com você eu sinto o céu aberto..."  
(Ruas de Outono - Ana Carolina

O clima ameno, nem frio, nem quente, o amarelado das árvores, os dias ficando menores do que as noites e definitivamente, o outono era a estação que Saitou mais gostava.

Ele apreciava essa época de mudanças que a estação trazia e sua parte favorita, sem dúvida, eram as folhas. Amarelas e laranjas, colorindo as ruas e os parques, rodopiando por aí como se fizessem balé no ar, ele as amava.

Ele tinha um encontro no parque naquela tarde. Minako o esperava em um banco, debaixo de uma árvore que quase perdera todas as folhas, o vento e o sol ameno batendo nos cabelos dourados, um sorriso contagiante e o vestido amarelo se agitando quando ela levantou ao vê-lo.

Saitou sorriu ao ouvir Minako gritando o seu nome e pulando em seus braços. Ele amava as folhas de outono, mas amava saber que Minako estaria ali, em qualquer estação.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Esquece meu atraso e finge que eu postei ontem?  
Desculpa pela mini fic, mas tava sem ideias kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...  
_** _ **Quer mais VK, bebê? A Ayashi Purple e a Pandora Imperatrix também estao escrevendo! Tem mais fic. pra ler!**_ ** _  
See ya!  
_**


	5. Pai ou Sogro

**_Disclaimer: Como sempre, Sailor Moon não me pertence pq se pertencesse 'cês só iam ver SilMil._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a sexta (eu sei que falta a quinta :v) pra quinzena VK 2017 (que com fé em deus eu vou conseguir completar dessa vez!). As fics vão ser postadas em dias alternados do mês de novembro com temas diferentes._**

* * *

 ** _Tema 6: Pai ou Sogro_**

 _"...You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey_  
 _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, please, don't take my sunshine away..."_  
 _(You Are My Sunshine - Johnny Cash)_

Estavam sentados em uma mesa de restaurante. O local era tranquilo, a música ambiente era um jazz agradável, os garçons iam e vinham coletando pedidos, entregando cardápios e sorrindo para gorjetas. Teria sido um ambiente agradável e descontraído se não fosse a enorme carranca de Saitou e o silencio entre ele e Minako. Óbvio que não por culpa de Minako, que tentou diversas vezes puxar assunto, sendo derrotada por Saitou que só balançava a cabeça e respondia em monossílabas, mantendo o olhar contraído e fixo a entrada do restaurante.

Debaixo da mesa Minako sentia a inquietação do  
marido em sua perna direita balançando insistentemente ao seu lado.

\- Você vai ficar balançando essa perna  
repetidamente até quando?

\- Quando o delinquente chegar – sua voz era dura e um pouco  
trêmula, bem diferente do habitual.

\- Ora, Saitou, vamos melhorar, né? – Revirou os olhos, incrédula – Você nunca fez o tipo ciumento.

\- Mas é nosso bebê!

\- O problema é... ESSE? – Ela riu, sem conseguir conter - pelo amor de Selene, Ceres já tem dezoito anos!

\- E nós temos mais de mil, ela poderia esperar chegar aos quinhentos...

\- Devo ser bem enfática que eu tinha a mesma idade quando a gente entrou num relacionamento, né?

\- Protesto.

\- Hein?

\- Você tinha bem uns duzentos anos e eu tinha vinte e um.

\- Espera aí – Minako piscou várias vezes – não vale vidas passadas e era algo equivalente a dezoito, ok!?

\- Não importa, hoje a conta é a mesma, ela podia esperar até os duzentos, pelo menos.

\- Você está fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água... – Ela se aproximou maliciosa – ou talvez você só não queira admitir que está envelhecendo...

\- Não é isso! – Se defendeu, cruzando os braços – é só que... Passou tão rápido, é tudo um pouco novo. Eu não quero matar o namorado dela...

\- Não é o que parece – interrompeu.

\- Ok. Talvez eu queria, mas só um pouquinho – Saitou parecia mais relaxado.

\- Um pouquinho? - levantou as sobrancelhas - como se mata alguém um pouquinho?

\- Eu morri, alguma vezes - debochou enquanto dava de ombros. - Só queria mostrar a ele algumas coisinhas, talvez o suficiente para ele nunca machucar meu raiozinho de sol - sorriu tristemente.

Minako prestou atenção nos olhos cinzentos, o sorriso amarelo e o cenho franzido do marido. Sabia, lá no fundo, o que ele estava sentindo. Não era como se ela não sentisse um pouquinho de ciúmes ou o receio e o pesar de imaginar sua filha chorando pelo namorado, caso o namoro não desse certo.

\- Saitou… Nós não estamos perdendo ela, 'tá bem? - Colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Saitou e com a outra, apertou a mão dele - Ceres sempre vai ser nossa filha, ela sempre será seu raiozinho de sol, com 5 ou 500 anos.

\- Eu sei é só… - Suspirou pesado.

\- Olha lá, eles estão vindo! - Minako deu alguns tapinhas na coxa dele por debaixo da mesa e ajeitou a postura na cadeira, sorrindo e acenando para a filha.

A garota de cabelos rosados vinha de mãos dadas com um rapaz que sorria sem graça, e Ceres, por sua vez, demonstrava a mesma personalidade radiante - claramente herdada de sua mãe - ao acenar para os pais enquanto se aproximava. Ao chegar perto, Saitou e Minako se levantaram para cumprimentar o casalzinho. Ceres os apresentou como sogros, Saitou sentiu, mais uma vez, que queria matar o jovem. Como ele mesmo disse, só um pouquinho.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Postando no dia errado de novo, eu sei que não postei dia 9, mas fiquei sem ideias (ME DIRGURPEM!)  
Quando eu vi esse tema eu queria zuar o Kun-kun, mas fiquem tranquilos, ele não é um pai cuzão hahahahaha...  
Exatamente hoje, tenho 9 dias para entregar o meu TCC pronto. Tamo desesperada? Tamo sim, mas tamo aqui escrevendo fic. :v**_


	6. Patente

**_Disclaimer: Como sempre, Sailor Moon não me pertence pq se pertencesse 'cês só iam ver SilMil._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a oitava (eu sei que faltam outras e ´so Deus pode me julgar) pra quinzena VK 2017 (que com fé em deus eu vou conseguir completar dessa vez!). As fics vão ser postadas em dias alternados do mês de novembro com temas diferentes._**

* * *

Tema 8: Patente

 _"So, what you trying to do to me?_  
 _It's like we can't stop, we're enemies but we get along when I'm inside you."_  
 _(Animals - Maroon 5)_

\- Se Mamoru acha que vou aceitar você na minha guarda, está muito enganado! - Minako se levantou e bateu na mesa.

Minako ficou levemente inclinada, apoiada sobre as duas mãos, os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados pela pressão que colocava sobre a superfície de cristal translúcido. Kunzite, ou melhor, Saitou estava parado na sua frente, de pé, os braços cruzados, encarando a posição ameaçadora com o queixo erguido e um sorriso torto muito sutil.

Desde que ele havia voltado, para a Senshi, o cara era verdadeiramente uma pedra no sapato. Em primeiro lugar porque ele estava sempre lá, Mamoru vivia com ele a tiracolo; Em segundo, porque ele era ainda mais irresistível do que ela se lembrava, o que fazia com que, eventualmente, - quando estavam bêbados, na verdade - eles acabassem relembrando algumas coisas bem íntimas juntos. Nada que não durasse mais que uma noite e nenhuma palavra depois disso.

Enfim, Minako tentava manter distância, até podia conviver com ele estando em volta nos eventos sociais e em sua cama vez ou outra, mas na guarda real, isso era demais.

\- Acredito que a guarda não seja propriedade sua - respondeu com a serenidade na voz que só ele possuia.

\- Não, mas quem manda nela sou eu.

\- Me dê um motivo plausível para não me aceitar e eu volto ao meu trabalho rotineiro e mortal.

\- Traição faz algum sentido para você? - Deu de ombros.

\- Claro, desde que não fosse feita a partir de controle ou lavagem cerebral - rebateu, calmo. - Se for algo que me exclui da guarda, então, posso usar como álibi a mocinha de Saturno.

\- É diferente!

\- Diferente, porquê? Só porque ela não sou eu? Pelo motivo de que nunca a beijou? Ou seria porque nunca amou intensamente essa garota? - Saitou perguntou como se estivesse questionando o que tinha para a janta.

Minako odiava quando ele tinha razão, odiava mais ainda quando ele tinha razão falando como se fosse tudo muito óbvio, com toda aquela maldita paciência bem típica. Será que tinha alguma coisa na galáxia que fizesse esse cara sair dos eixos?

Ela deu a volta na mesa para ficar cara a cara com o insolente shitennou. Olhou pra cima, mesmo que ela estivesse com seus habituais saltos, ele era um tanto mais alto. Ela pôde sentir o perfume que ele usava, ouvir a sua respiração tranquila, passou o olhar rapidamente pelo peitoral que ele insista em manter exposto, foi coisa de segundos até chegar nos olhos dele, frios como gelo, que mostravam um certo brilho divertido e ao mesmo tempo desafiador.

\- Estou esperando - Saitou quebrou o silêncio.

\- Não me desafie.

\- Já o estou fazendo - se inclinou para encará-la mais de perto, ele sabia exatamente o perigo que corria ali e estava disposto a arriscar.

Minako sentiu uma corrente de choque transpassar pelo seu corpo. Se nada parecia tirar o ex-general dos eixos, Saitou a desestabilizava quase que imediatamente. Não que ele fosse indiferente a isso, muito pelo contrário, mas havia aprendido a controlar bem suas emoções.

Saitou se aproximou ainda mais, ela respirou fundo, as mãos enluvadas se enrolaram exatamente onde ele insistia em deixar a abertura do uniforme fazendo uma pequena pressão para que seu rosto ficasse tão perto do dela que seus lábios se tocavam levemente.

\- Você não sabe com quem está brincando - Minako disse com a voz profunda, causando arrepios involuntários ao ex-general.

\- Eu costumo saber onde vou pisar - fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios dela se mexendo contra os seus.

\- Se acha que vai ser fácil assim, está muito enganado - Minako o soltou de uma vez e voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira atrás da grande mesa de cristal.

Ela podia até sentir uma atração impressionante por ele, mas ela sabia jogar e jogava muito bem. Pela primeira vez, no meio de toda aquela discussão Minako sorria vitoriosa ao ver a cara incrédula do shitennou ao deixá-lo ali, completamente desarmado.

\- Quer um bom motivo? - Apoiou-se pelo cotovelos na mesa - faça por merecer uma patente e eu a entrego a você.

\- Eu já sou um general, não preciso de uma patente - se recompôs, voltando a monotonia habitual.

\- Pode até ter sido em outra vida, mas não hoje, não para mim - enroscou os dedos, encarou as próprias mãos por alguns segundos e voltou a olhar para ele. - Se quiser entrar, vai fazer que nem um soldado comum: admissão e treinamento.

\- Está me desafiando?

\- É um desafio muito grande para você?

\- Pode apostar que não - ele deu um de seus raros sorrisos.

* * *

 ** _Tá faltando tema, tô postando no dia errado... Me perdoa pelo vacilo. T_T_**


	7. Cuidado

**_Disclaimer: Como sempre, Sailor Moon não me pertence pq se pertencesse 'cês só iam ver SilMil._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a nona pra quinzena VK 2017 (que com fé em deus eu vou conseguir completar dessa vez!). As fics vão ser postadas em dias alternados do mês de novembro com temas diferentes._**

* * *

Tema 9: Cuidado

 _"...'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven for too long..."  
(L_ _ocked out of Heaven - Bruno Mars)_

"Cuidado". Venus repetia essa palavra milhares de vezes para a princesa. Ela lhe pedia para ter cuidado com seus estudos, com o que falava, como agia, lhe pedia para ser prudente ao correr pelo castelo - o que nem sempre era efetivo, pois, Serenity vivia tropeçando, caindo e se machucando - e, principalmente, pedia a garotinha para tomar cuidado com a Terra. Não que este aviso fosse muito efetivo também, ela sempre ia para lá.

O planetinha azul, com suas cores, cheiros, suas magníficas árvores e flores, seus animais e, sobretudo, com seus humanos. Humanos de vida breve e sentimentos intensos. Eram um perigo singular na galáxia, qualquer um sabia. Não por força ou qualquer coisa do tipo, de todos os serem que habitavam o universo, sem dúvida eram os que menos dotavam de algum tipo poder, sua magia era primitiva e nada explorada, estavam há anos luz de qualquer outro planeta em tecnologia entre outras coisas, mas era exatamente por isso que eram dignos de serem afastados de todos os outros, eles eram gananciosos, vis e cruéis e fariam qualquer coisa para obter poder.

Humanos eram criaturas que qualquer um deveria evitar e lá estava Venus, deitada sobre o peito de um deles, deslizando os dedos sobre as cicatrizes expostas, imaginando as batalhas que ele havia lutado. Lá estava Venus, contrariando os próprios avisos, sentindo o calor do corpo de Kunzite, deixando de lado todo e qualquer cuidado.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Finge que tá boa e não desistam de mim, ok? xD**_


	8. Caça

**_Disclaimer: Como sempre, Sailor Moon não me pertence pq se pertencesse 'cês só iam ver SilMil._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a décima pra quinzena VK 2017 (e eu tô postando em 2018, mas ninguém liga)._**

* * *

Tema 10: Caça

 _"..._ I can't love you in the dark. It feels like we're oceans apart there is so much space between us, maybe we're already defeated _..."_

 _(Love In the Dark_ _\- Adele)_

Venus não deveria ser tão imprudente, mas ela estava lá.

Desde que havia assumido seu posto enquanto protetora da princesa, ela jamais havia voltado ao reino Magellan novamente, mas ela sabia que precisava pisar novamente ali para fazer aquilo.

Cobriu a cabeça com o manto vermelho - para que os cidadãos não a reconhecessem e fizessem alarde - e caminhou por toda a extensão da praça dourada, passando por feirantes, tendas e músicos locais. Era uma sensação nostálgica e cheia de acalento, era estar na segurança do lar, embora, aquele lugar não fosse mais o seu.

Venus encarou o templo que ficava ao fim do caminho da praça com o punho fechado em frente ao peito. Nunca aquelas colunas douradas pareceram tão grandes e ameçadoras a ponto de fazerem o coração palpitar. Cada degrau fazia com que ela tivesse a sensação de que suas sandálias pesavam como chumbo e a medida em que se aproximava da entrada, conseguia sentir o cheiro adocicado que emanava lá de dentro, o que não tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

Diante da grande abertura arredondada, fechada por uma pesada cortina acetinada em tom de areia, ela estendeu, devagar, os dedos trêmulos para abrir sua passagem. Lá dentro, o cheiro era ainda mais forte, de cada lado do templo, haviam dezenas de degraus onde incontáveis velas ardiam, escorrendo cera dourada para dentro de fontes de água corrente que desapareciam no chão como mágica. No meio, o corredor que revelava a grande estátua da Deusa do amor e, aos seus pés, incontáveis oferendas, pedidos e uma porta pequena. A porta era de metal, nela havia o alto relevo de uma pessoa de olhos fechados, a pessoa - andrógena demais para descrever como homem ou mulher - parecia descansar tranquilamente e trazia consigo a palavra "Fortuna" forjada em venusiano em seu peito. Venus reconhecia a figura como Oráculo.

Oráculo havia sido deixado ali como presente da Deusa do amor ao reino de Magellan. Era o guia espiritual dos venusianos, o sinal da aliança entre ela e seu povo: o único capaz de revelar a quem quisesse seu destino no amor.

Venus fechou os olhos e respirou aliviada por encontrar o templo vazio, seu verdadeiro desafio ainda estava por vir: empurrar aquela porta aos pés da deusa.

Caminhou como se sua vida dependesse disso e parou em frente a porta, encarando a palavra "fortuna". Tocou o rosto de metal forjado ali, balbuciou algumas palavras em venusiano e observou o Oráculo sair de seu sono profundo, abrindo os olhos de metal incandescente e líquido para olhar para ela.

\- É você, descendente de Vênus e Vulcano, que vem buscar sua fortuna hoje? - a voz era doce, como a de uma mãe.

\- Caro oráculo, apenas busco por respostas que acalmem meu coração.

\- No amor não há calmaria - advertiu.

\- Eu tenho sonhos com essa, não posso vê-la perfeitamente, mas sei que está lá. Sinto o seu cheiro, me perco em seus braços, padeço sob seu toque…. Está acabando comigo, eu vou enlouquecer...

\- Aqueles que amam são, realmente, tolos - o Oráculo sorriu, estendeu os braços e segurou o rosto de Venus com as mãos de metal, puxando-a para si. Em um movimento delicado pousou os lábios sobre os da princesa.

Venus fechou os olhos e sentiu como se o metal derretido contido no interior dos olhos da estátua estivesse fluindo por seu lábios e invadindo cada centímetro seu corpo, em segundos ela sentia-se envolvida totalmente pelo calor que o beijo lhe oferecia, embora no início fosse incômodo, aos poucos ela apreciou o calor oferecido, como se fosse uma amante antiga daquele ser.

A sensação e o toque a deixaram, Venus abriu os olhos. Já não mais estava no templo. O lugar em que se encontrava era uma sala iluminada por poucas velas e correntes de metal abrasado. Nas paredes, espelhos mostravam a ela sua imagem - agora nua - refletida. O chão estava coberto por água quente que, como um sauna amena, emanava vapor floral fazendo os longos cabelos loiros grudarem em sua pele. O Oráculo estava lá, de frente para ela, não mais preso em uma porta, mas um ser por inteiro, oferecendo uma cálice com um líquido espesso e acobreado a ela.

\- Amor e dever não andam juntos, princesa - encarou-a com o olhar de ouro derretido.

\- Eu sei disso e já fiz a minha escolha, eu servirei a lua e somente a ela.

\- Então veja o que tem para ver e esqueça. Do contrário, pode destruí-la - estendeu a bebida.

Venus encarou o olhar opressor do Oráculo e tomou o cálice de suas mãos, o líquido espesso desceu em sua boca com vários sabores: morangos frescos, chocolate derretido, maçã vermelha, toques de pimenta e entre tantos outros que ela não saberia explicar. Ela abriu os olhos, o Oráculo recolheu a taça e a encarou mais uma vez. A sala começou a girar, mudando o cenário completamente. O pequeno espaço agora era vasto, coberto pelo céu azul sem nuvens, a água no chão era areia quente fina, não havia mais correntes ou velas ou mesmo a umidade do vapor. Pelo contrário, o ar estava muito seco.

Na frente de Venus, onde deveria estar o Oráculo, ainda haviam olhos opressores, mas dessa vez não eram metal derretido, eram ainda de metal, mas de metal de uma espada recém forjada, prateada e brilhante. Venus tentou achar ar que lhe faltava quando os encarou.

O dono dos olhos prateados mirou alguns segundos e avançou alguns passos, passando por ela como um fantasma. A venusiana olhou ele afastar-se um pouco e o seguiu. Sua pele era morena, beijada pelo sol, seus cabelos prateados como o de sua princesa, ele era alto e, com certeza, algo nele emanava autoridade. Usava um traje de tecido amarelado que Venus jamais visto, em suas mãos haviam alguns anéis e, em uma delas, ele carregava uma espécie de espada. Na cintura ele trazia algumas cordas e coisas que ela também não sabia o que eram, mas deduziu serem armas. Por alguns segundos, Venus jurou que ele a havia encarado. O homem sorriu e apoiou-se sobre um de seus joelhos no chão, olhando na direção dela, Venus sentiu o coração pulsar mais rápido ao ver o sorriso dele, mas era impossível que este era direcionado a ela. Ela olhou para trás e, na imensidão das dunas do deserto, um enorme cão preto, esguio e de orelhas pontiagudas veio correndo para cumprimentar seu dono.

\- Bom garoto! - acariciou o animal no topo da cabeça - está pronto para nossa caçada de hoje?

Sua voz era profunda e segura, e Venus desejou poder ouvi-lo sussurrando todas as juras e confissões que lhe eram proibidas ao seu ouvido. A princesa acompanhou seu amante durante a caçada, ele parecia se divertir. Era preciso, disciplinado e paciente, ele era tudo e ao mesmo tempo, nada. Era sua perdição e, ao mesmo tempo, o único caminho.

Venus contemplou o rosto dele mais uma vez antes de fechar os olhos, sabendo que ele era aquele que estava destinado a ser seu, mas não agora, não nessa vida. Então, fechou os olhos e orou ao Oráculo para que terminasse ali.

Ela sentiu uma brisa de vento forte, a sensação do deserto havia sumido, o doce cheiro do templo estava presente novamente, assim como as suas roupas. Venus abriu os olhos e estava novamente diante da porta do Oráculo, ele que voltara a sua posição inicial.

\- Você sabe quem é ele agora - a entidade disse, antes de retornar ao seu sono eterno.

\- Meu dever está acima de qualquer desejo, serei Sailor Venus, como me propus a ser - ela virou-se e foi embora sem olhar para trás.

* * *

 **N/A: Fui mordida pelo monstrinho da inspiração na madrugada de quinta. Paciência.  
** **O cachorro do Kun-kun era um phraoh hound, joguem no google. :v  
** **Um dia eu faço todos os temas. TEM CAÇADA aí (ou quase isso) -q**


End file.
